Joelle Franzmann
Joelle Franzmann ( Idar-Oberstein , January 19 1979 ), nicknamed Elli is a German triathlete from Saarbrücken . She represented Germany at various international competitions including twice Olympics . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Titles *3 Honours **3.1 triathlon *4 External links Biography [ edit ] Joelle is a soldier and doing triathlons since 1993. Two years later she won a silver medal at the World Junior Championships. Her time of 2:12:33 was only undercut by the Danish Marie Overbye , who won the race in 2:10:16. In 1996 she won the German youth championships and in 1997 she became European junior champion in the triathlon. She placed herself in 2000 for the Summer Olympics of Sydney , where the triathlon made her Olympic debut. She was 21th in a time of 2:05.26,96. Four years later, she earned a 16th place at the Athens Olympics with a time of 2:08.18,33. In 2008 she obtained her greatest performance of her career by the triathlon world championships in Otepää to write her name. With a time of 2:05:29, they defeated the French triatletesDelphine Pelletier (silver, 2:06:57) and Camille Cierpink (bronze, 2:07:56). Because the German triathlete Christiane Pilz with an eighth place at the ITU World Cup in Madrid last won German-sp lock Joelle Franzmann time could not participate in the 2008 Olympic Games in Beijing . Joelle Franzmann is affiliated with Tri Telekom Trier . Titles [ Edit ] *European Youth champion triathlon: 1997 *German triathlon champion: 2000 *German youth triathlon champion: 1996 Honours [ edit ] triathlon [ edit ] *1995 World Junior Championships in Cancun - 2:12:32http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1999: 12th World Olympic distance in Montreal - 1:57:39 *2000: 21th Olympic Games in Sydney - 2:05.26,96 *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgTriathlon Frankfurt *2001: 6th European Olympic distance in Karlovy Vary - 2:21:35 *2001: 13th World Olympic distance in Edmonton - 2:01:49 *2002: 15th World Olympic distance in Cancun - 2:04:24 *2003 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgITU World Cup race in Salford *2003: 6th European Olympic distance in Karlovy Vary - 2:11:25 *2003: 5th World Olympic distance in Queenstown - 2:08:40 *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgTriathlon Zundert *2004: 16th Olympic Games in Athens - 2:08.18,33 *2004: 4th World Olympic distance in Funchal - 1:53:21 *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgTriathlon Zaberfeld *2005: 39th World Olympic distance in Gamagori - 2:06:43 *2006 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgITU World Cup race in Doha *2006 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgITU World Cup race in Tiszaujvaros *2006 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgITU World Cup race in Cancun *2006 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgITU World Cup race in Aqaba *2006: 6th ITU World Cup race in Hamburg *2006: 5th ITU World Cup race in Salford *2006: 6th ITU World Cup race in Beijing *2006: 7th World Olympic distance in Lausanne - 2:06:05 *2007: 4th ITU World Cup race in Vancouver *2007: 8th ITU World Cup race in Richard's Bay *2007: 5th Triathlon in Kitzbuhel *2007: 8th World Olympic distance in Hamburg - 1:55:15 *2008: 9th ITU World Cup race in Hamburg *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgTriathlon Holten *2008: 5th European Olympic distance in Lisbon - 2:06:48 *2008: 8th Triathlon Gelsenkirchen - 1:14:15 *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Cup in Otepaa Category:1979 births